Jo Jae Hyun
| Imagem=Arquivo:JoJaeHyun 180px.jpg | Nome= 조재현 / Jo Jae Hyun (Cho Jae Hyeon) | CidadeNatal=Seoul, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=30/06/1965 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 조재현 / Jo Jae Hyun (Cho Jae Hyeon) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 30/06/1965 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seoul, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo:' Câncer *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Esposa, filho Jo Soo Hoon e filha Jo Hye Jung *'Habilidades:' Culinária *'Hobbies:' Golfe e boxe *'Agencia:' CS Actors Sobre Jo Jae Hyun Jo Jae Hyun é um dos atores mais empenhados na Coréia. Ele tem participado de diversos filmes e dramas desde o começo dos anos 90. A sua atuação mais expressiva provavelmente seja o papel de uma gangster bizarro no filme Kim Gi-Duk, Bad Guy. Dramas *Cross (tvN, 2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Solomon's Perjury (JTBC, 2016) *Master: God of Noodles (KBS2, 2016) *Assembly (KBS2, 2015) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Jeong Do Jeon (KBS1, 2014) *Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *Syndrome (JTBC, 2012) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Smile Of Spring Day (MBC, 2005) *Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Piano (SBS, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Rookie (SBS, 2001) *Did You Ever Love? (KBS2, 1999) *Queen (SBS, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Mountain (MBC, 1997) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS, 1990) Filmes *Seondal: The Man who Sells the River (2016) *A Korean in Paris (2016) *Lotus Bus (2015) *The Fatal Encounter (2014) *Moebius (2013) *The Weight (2012) *The Kick (2011) *The Influence (2010) *The Executioner (2009) *Marine Boy / 마린보이 (2009) *Beyond the Years (2007) *Hanbando (2006) *The Romance (2006) *Love So Divine (2004) *Father and Son: The Story of Mencius (2004) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *Sword in the Moon (2003) *Venus (2002) *Bad Guy (2001) *Address Unknown (2001) *Prison World Cup (2001) *The Isle (2000) *Interview (2000) *The Face (1999) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *Girls' Night Out (1998) *Wind Echoing in My Being (1997) *Wildlife Reservation Zone (1997) *Alligator (1996) *Karuna (1996) *The Eternal Empire (1995) *Sorrow, Like a Withdrawn Dagger, Left My Heart (1992) *Man Market (1990) Prêmios *'2015 42º Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Melhor Ator (Punch) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência, Drama de Média Metragem - Ator (Punch) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Punch) *'2015 Gwangju International Film Festival - Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (Punch) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excelência, Ator (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio PD (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 3º APAN Star Awards:' Top Excelência - Ator em Drama de Longa Metragem (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 50º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Ator de TV (Jung Do Jun) *'2013 Grime Awards:' Melhor Ator (Scandal) *'2013 MBC Acting Awards:' Prêmio Ouro por Atuação, Ator (Scandal) *'2008 MBC Acting Awards:' Top Excelência (New Heart) *'2003 MBC Acting Awards:' Prêmio Especial *'2002 Baeksang Art Awards:' Melhor Ator (Bad Guy) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Melhor Ator (Piano) *'1999 KBS, SBS:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante *'1993 Baeksang Art Awards:' Melhor Estreante (Film Division) *'1992 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Ator Estreante *'1991 Baeksang Art Awards:' Ator Estreante Links Externos *Site Oficial *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtor